


Bound to Serve

by Mean_Lemon3865



Category: Scion (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mean_Lemon3865/pseuds/Mean_Lemon3865
Summary: Sally is a knight treading the path that Arthur once walked with her own version of Excalibur in hand, and Rikin is Phillie kid and a Scion of Manannan mac Lir that's taken a shine to the future queen.Sally is my OC, Rikin is my friend's OC, and they fuck. A lot. Not here, though. Here they're just doing some rope bondage play combined with a blowjob. Not much Scion stuff, though. Well, except the fact Rikin's natural hair colour is blue, and he has no refractory period. I suppose also Sally's ability to balance on her knees without her arms while giving him a blowjob with very little practice, too. They both have the Lover Calling.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	Bound to Serve

Rikin’s eyes were half-closed, and his lips curved into a lazy smile, as he gazed down at Sally. Her head was between his legs, and most of his shaft was buried deep in her mouth. She wiggled as she worked her way down, causing the ropes that bound her arms and body to squeeze her tight. Letting out a sigh as they chafed her she focussed her eyes on him. His hands were twisted up in her bed sheet, and his bottom lip was pressed between his lips. His chest heaved as he sucked in deep, panting breaths, and his eyes fluttered as a low growling moan was pulled out of him. “You’ve made so much progress...”

Sally made a pleased hum as she watched him while she gulped him down over and over. A warmth pooled and spilled out from inside her, making her thighs slick with arousal. It had taken months of practice with her toothbrush, and then a surreptitiously bought dildo, but now she could enjoy the fruits of her labour. A large banana and two small apples, to be precise. Slowly, she moved her mouth further and further down his length. Each time leaving a little ring of red lipstick to mark her progress. She gulped and swallowed until her nose was tickled by a neatly trimmed bush of blue pubic hair.

“Damn.” Rikin gasped softly as his hand shot to the back of Sally’s head and applied gentle pressure. She stayed there for a moment as he leaned his head back against her headboard. Drawing back she quickly swallowed him down to the hilt again, and Rikin gasped sharply. His eyebrows furrowed, but words died on his lips. Arching his back, his fingers tangled themselves in her short, brown hair, and he began to push her head back down onto him. “Mh! You feel so good,” he groaned as he pushed himself even deeper into her. Tears welled up in her eyes, ruining her masera, but she looked up at him with determination. Even as tears flowed from her eyes, though, her thighs were drenched in slick, sticky arousal.

Then she finally reached her limit and she started to gag. Drooling down herself and him she pulled herself up, but not entirely off. Leaving the head of his cock in her mouth she caught her breath. “Damn.” Gently sucking on his head she blinked the tears from her eyes. “Oh, well. Just means I need more practice.” She winked at him before sinking back down onto him with a smile. Rikin let out a long groan as she slid herself suddenly back down him. His hips bucked slightly as she stuck her tongue out and pressed it against the underside of his shaft.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this, sweetie,” he moaned as he gently stroked her hair. “You really seem to like this, too...”

Smirking, she pulled herself up and slowly stimulated his head with her tongue as she whispered up at him. “I really do, but I’m going to have to stop if you don’t keep quiet.” She pulled herself off him completely and bobbed down to give his stomach kisses, leaving a series of wet lipstick stains on his muscular torso

Rikin almost laughed at her teasing tone, but he just leaned back, and rested his head on her headboard again. “I’ll do my best, sweets, but you’re so damn beautiful,” he muttered quietly as he looked at the mess she had made of herself for him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” With his free hand he ran a thumb over her throat.

Sally made a non-committal noise. “It hurt a little bit, but...” She bit her lip as he continued stroking up her neck and she leaned into his hand. “It felt good, too. Like, giving you a blowjob makes me feel hot, but this made me feel like I was so hot that you couldn’t control yourself.” 

Rikin smiled down at her and pushed his thumb into her mouth which she eagerly sucked on. The taste of salty sweat and his body wash was an intimately familiar one to her now, but she savoured it anyway. “You are definitely that hot,” he confirmed with a groan as she played with his thumb and his cock. “Do you want me to keep being that rough, then?”

“Absolutely!” Sally giggled for a second before swallowing him again, and again he bucked his hips. Grinning down at her distress he tightened his grip on her hair. Slowly, he began to thrust up into her mouth as he held her head still. She hummed as she let her tongue loll out of her mouth and rubbed it against the underside of his cock. Again and again he thrust up into her, and with each thrust his cock penetrated her throat. Her eyes welled with fresh tears as she sucked as hard as she could, hollowing her cheeks. He choked out a grunt as he grabbed another fist full of her head. Slamming her head down he forced his entire shaft into her eager, wet mouth. Her nose was buried in his pubic hair, and her world became his crotch. She tried to keep from gagging as he pressed her harder against him, forcing more of his cock down her throat.

Sally tried to count the seconds, but all her mind could focus on was the intrusion in her throat. She finally started to gag on him, her throat spasming around his head, and Rikin grunted. “I think... I think I really like this,” he growled. She squirmed in delight, and she wanted to laugh, too, but with him dominating her mouth it was hard to giggle. For a long, long moment he held her pressed against him, his cock twitching inside her, before he gave one last thrust. Pulling herself free she fell forward, unable to steady herself, and panted as his cock rested against her face. She shivered as she was forced by circumstance to breath in his strong scent.

“Are you alright?” Rikin stroked her hair with his hands as he asked, moving strands of it out of her face as he gently caressed her. Her face was a mess of spit, precum, and lipstick, but it matched his cock almost perfectly. She nodded and rubbed his thigh soothingly as she slurped his head back into her mouth. With that encouragement he once again began to fuck her face. She moaned around his cock as she pressed her thighs together and began to tease herself with the knotted rope that pressed up into her. Her clit was swollen and red from the attention. His mouth fell open at the sight and a quiet moan slipped from his mouth. “I... I’m going to cum, sweets...”

Sally immediately nodded, and took in a deep breath at the next opportunity, preparing herself. He slammed into her mouth a few more times after that before he erupted down her throat. Feeding her ropes of hot, sticky cum he slammed his head back... and right into the headboard. As he grip loosened she pulled back and let his last few spurts fill her mouth. She pulled herself completely off and held her mouth open for him, and then eagerly swallowed it down. “Damn,” he gasped. “Damn!” He arched his back, and hit his head against the headboard again, as she sucked his head back in her mouth. He let out a pained groan as she sucked out every drop from him. 

Licking him clean Sally grinned up at him and giggled. “How was my first deepthroat, babe?”

Rikin rubbed the back of his head, but he was grinning as much as she was. “It was definitely worth the wait.” Laying back down he rested the undamaged part of his head against the headboard. “You didn’t have to swallow, you know?” Just thinking about it caused his softening cock to twitch again, and caused a brush giggle to bubble out of her.

“I know, but you tasted really good,” she said with a wink. 

His eyes widened for a second, and then narrowed. “I taste good, huh?” He again grabbed two fistfuls of hair as he muttered. “Well, why don’t you get another serving, then?”

“Mh! Yes, sir!”

Rikin slipped his cocked back into her throat, and she greedily sucked him in as she continued to tease herself with the rope. With each squeeze and twist the ropes dug into her whole body, drawing a groan from her. As she wiggled and groaned, a knot shifted position and her eyes fluttered as it rubbed her clit. She moaned into him as he thrust up into her mouth, and he let out sharp gasps as her tongue pressed into his cock. “Fuck,” he groaned as he furiously thrust up into her. She whimpered around him as his thrusts grew harder, more savage, and she desperately wiggled to rub, squeeze, and fuck herself with the ropes at an equal pace. She furrowed her brows as she fought to keep the knot pressed hard against her clit.

“You look beautiful, sweets,” he murmured as he watched her. “I love watching you wiggle about like a helpless little slut.”

Her body flushed cherry red, and she closed her eyes as she sucked even harsher on his cock. He hissed and clenched his teeth together. He pumped his cock faster, pistoning his hips up over and over. She choked and gagged, unable to suppress her gag reflex any longer. Her pussy began to clench around the soaked rope pressed between her sticky lips, and she whined against him as she pressed her slick and sticky thighs together.

“Are you going to cum, sweets,” he asked softly without breaking his furious pace. She nodded quickly, and he bit his lip again. Holding her head in his hand he forced her to swallow him. Her nose was pressed into the neat bush of blue hairs, her jaw was forced to open wide, and his cock was buried deeper in her throat than before. “Good,” he growled loudly. “Because I’m going to cum as well!” 

She spasmed wildly as he thrust into her, and that extra stimulation pushed them both over the edge. He burst inside her, but he only fed her the first few ropes. Pulling her off his twitching cock he watched as ropes of pearly white cum decorated her face. She hung there with her mouth gaping open, letting out pitiful moans, and catching spurts of cum. “Rikin,” she groaned loudly as her orgasm wound down long after he had finished.

Slumping forward, her raw pussy still oozing hot and sticky arousal, she looked up at Rikin as he gently moved her hair out of her face. “You’re so beautiful when you come undone, sweets,” he whispered.

“I look awful,” she insisted, but there was no force behind it.

“You look gorgeous,” he insisted. “My little rope slu-”

The two of them stayed there, panting, for a brief moment. Then the door started to bang and they were jolted back to reality.

“Are you fucking kidding me!? It’s two in the Goddamn morning! Fuck your boyfriend elsewhere, Sally!”

Sally let out a squawk as she panicked and tried to stand only to immediately lose her balance. Rikin lunged and grabbed the ropes binding her chest. She let out a moan as the pressure squeezed her sore, red lipped pussy.

The door banged again. “Don’t you fucking ignore me!”

“Ah! I’m not! Sorry! I’ll, er-”

“Don’t apologize! Just stop!”

“Right! Yes! I will! I mean, I won’t!”

Rikin grinned down at her, and she tried to glare at him to show she wasn’t happy. However, with the rope pressed between her lips, the knot over her clit, and the tightness around her throat, the best she could manage was annoyed arousal. “Stop grinning and untie me,” she hissed through clenched teeth and a suppressed moan.

“Are you sure?” With a heave, and a groan ripped from her lips, she was thrown onto the bed. “Oh, well. As you wish, Your Highness.” He laughed to himself as he began unworking the knots, oblivious to her look of dismay on her face.


End file.
